A Voice of Ardour
by eeveeluv
Summary: Naruto comes home exhausted from training all day, and guess who he finds in his bed? / Yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

**Warning! - Male X Male sex :D**

**.**

**I own nothing**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Trudging through the forest, bearing a weary expression on his face, Naruto had finally noticed the sunlight was dimming and his surroundings had become more difficult to see in the newly formed darkness. Reluctant to finally head home, he thought maybe he could get up even earlier tomorrow, so he could train just that much longer.

Blotches of dirt were displayed on his face, his clothes absolutely filthy. Washing up when he got home was not something that was on his to-do list, but it was unfortunately necessary. He was exhausted more than anything, and all he wanted was to cuddle up into his bed and sleep his perpetual soreness away.

His apartment was thick with darkness, having not left the lights on when he left earlier that day. He groaned as he flicked the light switch on and off, realizing he had completely forgotten about his electricity bill.

Closing the door behind him, he crept his way through the black, small one bedroom apartment. Memorizing where the obstacles were, he made his way to the window. He angrily swept the curtains aside as the moonlight beamed in, giving a bright glow to the entire room.

"N-Naruto?" a voice groaned from behind him.

Naruto swiftly turned around, bracing himself but knowing very well whose voice that belonged to.

"Sasuke? What are you doing here?"

His eyes, adjusting to the darkness with the help of the moonlight, wandered to his bed, in which Sasuke occupied. He looked almost as tired as he was, but at least he was clean.

"I… I came by earlier to see you, but I guess I fell asleep" Sasuke admitted.

Naruto smiled to himself, attempting to hide it as he bowed his head.

"I'm sorry, you probably want to have your bed to yourself tonight" Sasuke said as he whipped the blanket off his body and attempted to stand on the floor, before Naruto quickly ran up to him, pushing him back down onto the bed.

"No! Um... I mean no... You... you can stay the night!" Naruto suggested, the shaky nervousness in his voice made Sasuke grin slightly.

"Just… stay there! I'll be right back, I need to shower" Naruto said as he left for the bathroom, leaving the black haired boy to wander in his own thoughts.

Stripping down naked, Naruto grabbed his filthy clothes and tossed them towards the laundry basket in the hall, a few articles of clothing had narrowly missed the basket and fell to the floor. Not wanting to risk the naked trip to pick them up, he forgot all about them and began to run his shower.

The steamy water hit his sore body, soothing his aches and pains as he sighed in relief. Lathering his body in a mixture of soap and body wash, he quickly rinsed off, not wanting to keep the boy in his bed waiting.

Drying off his body with a towel, Naruto had only come to realize that he had no clean clothes left to wear. He smiled devilishly to himself as a flood of dirty thoughts drowned the innocence of his mind.

Leaving the bathroom wearing absolutely nothing but the few remaining beads of water trailing down his body, Naruto crept ever so slowly up to his occupied bed. Sasuke was now cuddled up on his side, fast asleep and faced towards the wall.

Sliding oh so gently into his bed, Naruto draped the blanket over his body, cuddling closer right up against Sasuke's back. Wrapping his arm around the sleeping boy, he could hear him breathing deeply, a slight wheeze to his breath. Naruto glanced down at Sasuke's sleeping face, noticing just how beautiful he was as his mind wisped away into his dreams.

Sweeping his black hair out of his face, Naruto leaned down to kiss Sasuke lightly on his cheek. He felt the soft warm skin pressed against his lips. He half-heartedly pulled his lips away, finding a spot on the pillow to rest his head as he buried his face into Sasuke's hair.

His arm remained draped over Sasuke's body, almost taking on a mind of its own as it moved down the raven haired boy's body. Creeping, dragging ever so softly down the length of Sasuke's torso, and finally reaching the prize hidden inside of his soft, cotton boxers.

Sasuke's breath hitched as Naruto's hand clasped onto his cock. He still remained asleep, dreaming of pleasurable circumstances which could most definitely come to life if only he would wake up.

Naruto squeezed it, pulled up then down. So. Very. Slowly. He felt how hard Sasuke was, only imagining what he must be dreaming about.

Naruto gripped firmly, using his thumb to roll around the soft head. Sasuke breathed a moan in his sleep, still not realizing his pleasure was not coming from his dream.

Finally awakening in the sexiest groan Naruto had ever heard, Sasuke had opened his eyes and come to realize Naruto's hands were upon him. The pleasure increased tenfold as his dream faded away and the reality sunk in.

"Naruto, what... ah!... are you doing?" Sasuke moaned as Naruto's thumb harshly rolled around the soft pink skin on the tip of his dick.

"You're so hard..." Naruto whispered straight into Sasuke's ear, shooting goosebumps down the dark haired boy's neck. "Were you dreaming about me?"

Sasuke quickly turned over to his other side, meeting deep blue eyes shining back at him. Naruto said nothing, only looking back at those intense shadowy eyes with a grin. Sasuke grinned back, not hesitating to kiss the lips in front of him. He kissed Naruto in an almost frantic manner, as he had only just noticed the hard cock poking against his belly.

Sasuke moaned as he kissed Naruto deeper, grinding his body closer to the blonde's. Naruto moaned in response as he felt his dick pushed up right against Sasuke's hard body.

Sasuke made a quick move as he rolled on top of the other boy, his lips never leaving his and kissing him with just the same amount of desire.

Grinding his body in little jerks against Naruto's, the blonde groaned as his back arched, aching for the connection of Sasuke inside of him. He twitched with anticipation as he moaned Sasuke's name.

"Mmm… your voice gets me so hot" Sasuke whispered into Naruto's mouth.

Naruto merely half chuckled half groaned as he pushed his body upwards, poking his cock against Sasuke's belly even more, letting him know how hard he had made him.

Sasuke took his right hand, slipped it in between their bodies, slipping it against Naruto's skin, and gliding it down his toned stomach.

"Uh! Uuuh… Sasuke…" Naruto's voice had cracked under the strain of his moan.

Sasuke mercilessly began jerking Naruto's cock, not holding back as the blonde squirmed beneath him in pleasure. He wanted the boy to be tipping off the edge, on the verge of diving off.

"Sasuke… if you don't stop that I'm going to cum all over your face" Naruto said firmly.

Sasuke chuckled. "That wouldn't be so bad" He took his hand away from Naruto's dick, planting his hands on either side of him.

"You want me to fuck you?" He said blatantly.

Naruto smiled then bit his lip, looking Sasuke straight into his shadowy eyes. "More than anything"

Sasuke grinned. "Suck me off first"

Naruto laughed playfully as he pushed Sasuke off of him, moving his body to the erection that was awaiting his lips.

Sasuke closed his eyes and leaned his head back as Naruto began to lick him, oh so lightly. Little flicks of the tongue made Sasuke moan in anticipation. All he wanted was to grab Naruto's head and jam his whole cock into his throat.

Naruto continued though, his lips around the head, sucking and slurping up the pre-cum, smiling as he tasted the sweet, salty mixture in his mouth. He clamped down on the head, lips over his teeth, pulling upwards. Sasuke's breath hitched and he released a low groan as Naruto did this.

Working his tongue around the head, sucking, swirling and teasing as he finally gave in to Sasuke's desperate moans. Jamming his cock further down his throat he groaned, vibrating around Sasuke's dick.

Pulling his mouth away from his dick, Naruto gathered a considerable amount of saliva in his mouth, before creating a long string of it, which reached all the way from his mouth, finally breaking once it hit the tip of Sasuke's dick. It collected on the tip; he lathered it with his tongue, spreading the saliva all over his cock, slicking it wet.

"Okay... Naruto... Get on your back. I'm gonna fuck you so hard" Sasuke growled.

Elated, Naruto smiled as he crept up to Sasuke's face, kissing him deeply before falling onto his back once again.

Sasuke draped his body over him, taking Naruto's thighs and spreading them open as wide as they could go. He couldn't wait to fill the space between his legs.

Naruto closed his eyes, waiting for the pain to begin. He felt the first push, moaning out loudly as Sasuke pushed on through. Slowly, ever so slowly Sasuke kept on pushing. His face bore an expression of utter pleasure; he was strong and determined, ready to fuck Naruto senseless.

"Mmm.. Sasuke... Just fuck me" Naruto breathed, in a state of complete and utter ecstasy, his mind was a contorted mess of horniess and severe lust and desire. His mind wasn't in the world anymore, he had entered one which made him forget about everything around him. It was only him and Sasuke now.

"You're gonna be so fucking sore after this, Naruto"

Naruto chuckled confidently and said "I sure hope so. I don't want to be able to walk tomorrow"

Sasuke grinned seductively, kissing Naruto on the lips one last time before he quickly jerked his hips forward, earning a loud, grunted moan from the blonde boy as his cock roughly entered him, hitting his prostate dead on.

"Uh! Sasuke! Harder..."

Sasuke began grinding, thrusting, grunting as he fucked Naruto, his moans continuous with a high, thick amount of sexual sounds filling the one room apartment.

"You like it rough, don't you?" Sasuke huffed.

"This is what you call rough? Sasuke, fuck me harder or I'll show_ you_ how it's done"

Sasuke angrily held Naruto's wrists down, staring down at him with a severe intensity in his eyes that Naruto had only seen when he was using his Sharingan. Proving to Naruto how rough he could give it to him, his hips sped up, fucking Naruto with quickness, causing the boy to almost scream his name. Sasuke was precise, and on point, hitting Naruto's prostate with every thrust he gave. The boys' eyes connected, both lidded with an undeniable lust. Sharp, sensual eye contact only made the sex even hotter, the passion burned with a fire they both so eagerly gave into.

Naruto began jerking his cock rapidly, leaning his head back, his face contorted. "Uuuh.. Sasuke, I'm so close" he groaned.

Sasuke smiled, then whispered "Cum for me"

Naruto more than happily gave in to Sasuke's request. He grunted, then sighed, letting Sasuke's name roll off his tongue yet again as spurts of cum shot out all over his chest.

He laid back, his mind fuzzy and his breathing heavy. Sasuke continued to grind his hips hard, cumming with a sigh as he let his orgasm consume his body, gushing out into Naruto as he continued to thrust, slowing down each time.

He stared down at Naruto's eyes as he came to his senses, pulling out and watching the expression on his face as he did. The blue eyes staring back at him seeped into his memory, thinking how so damn beautiful they were. Never would he have imagined loving them this much, especially since his feelings of Naruto had changed drastically since meeting for the first time.

He laid down next to him, his breathing still slightly heavy as he felt a body snuggle up closer to him. Naruto's eyes were closed as he rested his head on Sasuke's chest. Sasuke followed suit, slightly grinning to himself as he closed his eyes as well, a feeling of satisfaction coursing through his body.


	2. Chapter 2

Sluggishly walking along the dirt road, hands in his pockets and head down at his feet, Sasuke followed Naruto into town, who had reacted a bit overly excited the second Sasuke agreed he would go with him. He kicked a few rocks as he trailed behind the eager blonde in front of him, some even crushing beneath his feet.

This was the last thing he wanted to do today. Go out in public and see people he had no interest in talking too. Lying in bed just a few minutes ago with Naruto was where he would much rather be, but the blue eyed boy had begged for him to accompany him into town to pick up a few things, and he just couldn't resist those eyes.

"Come on, slowpoke!" Naruto shouted playfully.

Sasuke lifted his head up, meeting Naruto's eyes as he walked backwards a few meters ahead of him. He wore the biggest smile on his face even though Sasuke was merely scowling at him.

"I'm walking as fast as I can, I only just woke up, you know. I'm tired"

"Aw come on don't be such a grouch!" Naruto spun around and began walking forwards again.

As they reached town, Naruto had immediately ran off towards the restaurant for some breakfast, leaving Sasuke to wander the streets as he had stated several times that he wasn't hungry. Sasuke walked quietly to himself along the main street full of shops, killing time by looking somewhat interested in purchasing random items set up outside.

He glanced over at them for only a second, but realized that avoiding them was inevitable. Sakura and Ino had spotted him, both waving eagerly as they raced towards him. He groaned to himself as they closely approached. He knew this was going to happen.

"Good morning Sasuke! What are you up too?" Sakura asked, a little too cheery.

"Just… browsing" Sasuke said, his voice soft.

"At flowers?... For who?" said Ino, a dash of anger in her voice.

Sasuke had just come to realize that he had actually been staring in front of the flower shop.

"Oh, yeah. I thought my new place could use some… colour" he lied.

"Really? Do you need some help? I'm great with flower coordination!" Sakura offered.

"You are not!" Ino turned to Sakura, then back at Sasuke. "I'm much better than _her_, I could help you, Sasuke!"

Sasuke paid no mind to the two girls. His eyes eagerly shifted the streets looking for Naruto.

"Yeah, maybe some other time…" He trailed off, noticing the blonde wandering the streets, in his own little world. "I'll see you guys later, I gotta go meet someone"

"Who!?" they both said at once.

"Naruto." Sasuke said firmly as he walked away from the girls, not allowing them a chance to respond.

"Naruto?!" Sasuke heard them say in unison once again as he made his way away from the girls and closer to the boy in his tunnel vision.

He walked eagerly through the crowd, a lot more enthusiastic than he had been all day. He felt himself gain his energy back.

"You look like such a dope wandering around here with your head in the clouds" Sasuke said, watching the boy spin around and smile at him.

"I was just looking for you!" He said "Come on, I need to get some stuff over here I need your help picking some things out" Naruto turned to walk into the direction he had his eyes on, but was stopped with a hand gripping firmly on his wrist.

"I have a better idea" Sasuke said to him, his voice low and his arm pulling Naruto close to him. He placed his hand gently on Naruto's neck, his ear in the crack between his thumb and index finger, glancing into his ocean blue eyes. Naruto seemed a bit confused, as he had never known Sasuke to show any kind of affection in public before.

Sasuke pressed his lips against Naruto's, in plain sight and in front of a crowd full of people, but as far as he was concerned, none of them were even real.

He pulled Naruto closer, kissing him deeply before pulling away suddenly, knowingly leaving Naruto short changed and wanting so much more than that.

He wrapped his arm around Naruto, walking away to the shop he had intended to go to. He slyly turned his head back, knowing very well Sakura and Ino were watching them. He saw their shocked expressions, their jaws open and he just couldn't help but grin to himself.

…

"What about this one?" Naruto asked the less than impressed black haired boy.

"I don't care just pick one. Why do you want curtains anyway?"

"Well I just thought my apartment needed a change. I don't like my other ones"

Sasuke sighed. "Get those"

Naruto glanced at the deep red curtains Sasuke was pointing at then back at Sasuke and smiled. "Fine, deep red it is then."

After purchasing the curtains, and other little random items at the different shops around town, Sasuke was growing tired again, wanting nothing more than to collapse into bed, or at least do something a little more exciting.

"Are you done yet?" Sasuke groaned to Naruto.

"Almost… I think" Naruto said double checking his list.

Sasuke scanned the shop windows, noticing there was a sign on one of them which said "Be back in 15 minutes."

"_Perfect"_ he said to himself.

"Naruto, come with me" he told him as he abruptly grabbed his arm and began dragging him along with him. Naruto didn't resist but he definitely had some choice words at the sudden abduction.

Sasuke lead Naruto into the book shop with the sign on the door. He closed the door behind him, glancing around the store to confirm no one was really in there. It was shadowy and dark, the lights left off. There were stacks of books everywhere, a lot of spaces and crevices to hide.

"Sasuke, what the fuck are you doing?"

He turned slyly to look at Naruto's face. "You" he said simply.

He didn't allow Naruto to resist, let alone say another word. He immediately grabbed Naruto's shoulders and pinned him against the wall, letting the bags he was holding drop to the floor. Sasuke maneuvered his body against his, pushing his hips in and holding his wrists up against the wall.

His lips met Naruto's, like magnets clashing against one another. Eyes closed, their tongues meeting and oh so eagerly yearning for each other. Naruto slightly moaned into Sasuke's mouth as he felt him grind up into him, deepening the kiss.

"Sasuke… uh… what if someone comes in?" Naruto breathed desperately.

Sasuke jerked his body forward, squeezing Naruto even further against the wall and making him cry out. He looked his face up and down, his eyes lidded and a devious grin spread on his lips.

"Doesn't that make it more fun?" Sasuke's voice was quiet, but deep.

Naruto smiled as Sasuke pushed his lips to his once again, guiding his hands down his body, gripping at his clothes.

"Take off those pants" Sasuke demanded, panting just slightly.

"You first"

Sasuke's chuckle was deep, and slightly, but intentionally evil. He roughly ripped Naruto's pants from his body, his eyes widening at the sight of Naruto's erect penis.

"A little excited are we?" Sasuke said with a raised eyebrow.

"Well what do you expect?" Naruto snapped.

Sasuke turned Naruto around, his face pushed up against the wall, grinding his crotch into Naruto's ass as he moaned.

"You're gonna get it for that" He harshly whispered into Naruto's ear. He could feel him shudder.

Naruto gulped. "You better..." his voice scratchy and rough. It only made Sasuke harder.

"Mmm… goddamn Naruto, your voice. Ugh!" He grinded his hips into Naruto's ass once again, his erection still hidden in his pants.

"Sasuke… fuck me already, please" There was desperation in Naruto's voice Sasuke had never heard before.

"It's gonna be rough" Sasuke admitted.

"I know…" Naruto smiled to himself. He loved the pain, the soreness; the harsh fucking Sasuke gave him. It almost made the sex more enjoyable, to hurt afterwards. Sasuke always gave in to Naruto's sick need for pain.

Sasuke nudged his cheek against Naruto's neck, kissing it lightly, his tongue creeping out to lick against it as well. Licking a wet spot, he blew on it, earning a soft, sensual moan from the blonde as he felt the sudden cool sensation.

"Aah!" Naruto sighed pleasurably as Sasuke bit into his neck, his teeth almost breaking the skin, leaving deep serrated marks.

Sasuke let go of Naruto just for minute, dropping his pants and releasing his erected cock.

"You ready?"

"Just do it, Sasuke" He growled.

That deep, grunted evil laugh returned to Sasuke's throat as he roughly slammed his body against Naruto's, his cock just ever so gently sliding against his hole, teasing him.

"Ugh! Just do it you pussy! Fuck me!" Naruto barked.

"Now, you're not going to get what you want with an attitude like that"

Naruto growled with anger.

Sasuke adjusted himself, slapped Naruto's ass, and then pushed on through. His saliva he had slicked along his cock didn't seem like enough, but Naruto didn't seem to mind the pain. He swore under his breath as he felt Sasuke push deeper, biting his lip, shutting his eyes tight, waiting for him to push all the way in.

Sasuke grunted as he filled Naruto with the last few inches. He bucked his hips up, slowly pulled down, and then up again. His head remained on Naruto's shoulder, breathing hot breath onto his skin as he pumped from behind.

Naruto moaned as Sasuke quickened his hips, stabbing him with intense, hard pleasure. He clutched the wall the best he could, but found his fingers slipping against it, his hands sweaty, shaking and unstable.

Sasuke's hips rocked harder with every thrust, slamming Naruto into the wall, his erection forced down and scraping against the wall with Sasuke's motions.

Naruto rolled his head back, on to Sasuke's shoulder, sighing in pleasure. Sasuke bit into Naruto's neck once again, trying to keep himself from screaming out as he jerked into him again, grunting as his cock slid through Naruto's tight hole, over and over and over again.

Sasuke's head perked up, an idea sprouted in his head. He wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist, pulling him down with him as he fell to the floor. They grunted together at the impact the fall had on their connected fragments.

"Turn around" Sasuke hissed.

The right side of Naruto's lips formed a smile as he lifted his body, adjusting so that he came face to face with his shadowy eyed lover.

Sasuke leaned against the bookshelf, straightened, but spread his legs to allow Naruto to mount him.

Sliding back in, Naruto sighed, his hands on Sasuke's shoulders, their eyes strongly connected. They kissed as Naruto settled himself onto Sasuke's cock, wiggling a bit, rattling it in, grinding. They moaned into each other's mouth, their bodies instinctively moving together. Naruto grinded his hips, his knees on the concrete floor developed a light red rash as he began going faster.

Sasuke bucked his hips upwards, earning a deep throated groan from the blonde as he continued to ride him. He took Naruto's cock, jerking it rapidly, then slowly, then rapidly again. His hands creating pressure, his fingers moving in waves.

Naruto's breath quickened within seconds, his mouth open and his face distorted with his mind hazy. He threw his head back, whispering Sasuke's name, riding his dick mercilessly.

"Cum for me, Naruto" Sasuke whispered, his hand still working on his dick, the other clutching hard onto his ass.

All self-control was broken, he had wanted to last longer, but those words coming from Sasuke's mouth was just too much. He came with a loud grunt, spewing all over his and Sasuke's chest. His muscles contracting around Sasuke's dick made him almost cum as well, but he had just a bit more control than Naruto did.

"You're gonna clean that up" Sasuke told him, his voice low and direct.

He put his right hand to the back of Naruto's head, pushing him down onto his back, careful not to bang his head. Sliding out of him, he towered his body over Naruto, his chest in his face.

Naruto had no need for instruction. He immediately brought his tongue to Sasuke's chest, licking off his own cum, slicking his chest wet with saliva, until he got it all.

"Good boy" Sasuke whispered, lowering his head to kiss him, mixing their saliva and Naruto's cum together as their tongues lazily comingled with each other.

Sasuke moved backwards a few steps, enough to thrust into Naruto once again, heartlessly thrusting until he made the boy cry out.

Hips quickening, muscles squeezing his cock his orgasm was so damn close.

"Where do you want me to cum?" Sasuke huffed, his body rocking into Naruto.

"Ughh.." He groaned. "Inside me, please…"

Sasuke thrusted in hard, stopping at the base, keeping his dick inside Naruto as he leaned down to kiss his lips one last time before another pounding session.

Continuing to fuck him, Naruto moaned loudly, his prostate was hit so hard and he came a second time, just as he felt the wet sensation of Sasuke cumming inside of him.

"Fuck…." Naruto sighed, leaning his head back.

Sasuke grinned, pulling out then leaning down to lick Naruto's chest free of his cum. Gliding his tongue all over his chest, cleaning it he lead it to Naruto's neck then to his cheek, kissing his hot, flushed face.

Naruto took Sasuke's face in his hands, leaning up to kiss him once again. Neither of them said a word as they got to their feet, only exchanging devious smiles as they dressed themselves.

"We'd better get out of here, I have no idea how long it's been" Sasuke told him.

"Haha… I know… so much for 'Back in 15 minutes'"

"So… are you done shopping?"

"No, but I think we should get back to my place as soon as possible" Naruto said with a smile.

"But you begged me to come to town with you today, you sure you don't need anything else?"

"I could think of a million things I need right now, but I can't buy anything at no shop"

Sasuke scoffed. "Naruto you cheesy-"

Naruto cut him off with a kiss, pulling away quickly with a grin as he rushed out of the store, knowing Sasuke would soon follow.

Walking back to Naruto's apartment with bags in his hands and Sasuke's arm around his shoulders, Naruto was squealing on the inside. His heart was pounding as he knew Sasuke was never the type to be affectionate in public, but knowing very well they would run into at least one person they knew on their way home.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto pushed his key through the lock, turning it, fumbling and failing to keep all of his shopping bags in his arms.

"You want help with that?" Sasuke offered, slightly grinning at Naruto's pathetic struggle.

"No, I'm fine" Naruto muttered, his face turning into a wide smile once the door had finally opened.

Sasuke just shook his head as he followed Naruto into his apartment. Setting his bags down, Naruto kicked off his shoes and set his bags onto his counter, ignoring to unpack them.

Sasuke kept his hands in his pockets, leaning against the wall, his smile fading away as he watched Naruto walk with a minor limp.

"Does it really hurt that much?" He asked, his voice breaking the silence.

"Does what hurt?"

Sasuke's cheeks developed a slight blush as he took his eyes away from Naruto's. "You know…"

Naruto smirked. "Yeah, a bit. But in the best way possible I guess."

Sasuke strode over to Naruto, taking his waist and pulling it close to him. The blue eyes staring innocently into his, still seemed to baffle him.

"Do you want to try it with me?" His voice was so soft, and sincere. The back of his fingers drifting gently across Naruto's cheek.

It was Naruto's turn to blush. His heart pounded faster, he swallowed a lump in his throat as he spit out "Now?…"

"Yeah, why not?"

Sasuke leaned into Naruto's lips slowly, softly. Taking his time to work his lips along with Naruto's, not using his tongue just quite yet. Soaking up the tingly feeling of soft lips pressing against his own, he opened his mouth, urging Naruto to do the same.

Slipping his tongue into Naruto's mouth so slowly, he allowed Naruto to take charge. Recklessly kissing one another, their clothes seemed to peel off their bodies so easily. There was no struggle, and their lips hadn't left each other for very long in between the removal of garments.

Sasuke had leaned back onto the bed, pulling Naruto along with him. He laid down delicately on his back, allowing Naruto to float on top of him. Sasuke's sense of pride was dangling by a thread, he had never been much of a submissive type. He always knew someday he had wanted to try things the other way around, and he couldn't imagine anyone else doing it to him other than Naruto. He was crazy about him.

Naruto had gently lowered his hips into Sasuke's widely spread legs, permitting their dicks to rub together. He smirked at the sound of Sasuke's gentle moan, as his voice sounded incredibly adorable.

Naruto began rubbing back and forth, forcing his hips to rock in a way that was almost foreign to him. He liked the feeling, the control and the dominance. His nerves calmed when he heard Sasuke moan again, his stomach tingling with butterflies, a sense of anticipation took over him.

"Naruto?"

"Hmm?"

Sasuke just remained silent, he grinned up at the boy, smoothing out his hair gently with his fingers, feeling Naruto lean into his touch.

Naruto ran his right hand gently down the side of Sasuke's body, trailing it down his thigh leading up to his opening. He massaged it, smirking to himself as he heard Sasuke moan once again. He swirled his finger around, applying pressure but not pushing through just yet. He liked this, seeing Sasuke in such a vulnerable, lust filled state.

Legs spread, eyes lidded and his nose scrunched as he felt Naruto's fingers enter him. It was such an odd feeling but somehow he craved more.

Naruto's second finger entered, he spread them, pushing in and out. Sasuke leaned his head back with a sigh. He clutched even more firmly onto Naruto's shoulders, his fingers squeezing onto his skin so tightly, groaning as Naruto's fingers quickened.

"I'm gonna do it now, okay?" Naruto whispered, removing his fingers and stroking his cock, staring right down into Sasuke's eyes as he did so.

Sasuke smirked back at him "Let me uh… Lube you up first" he said as he motioned his fingers for Naruto to come closer.

Naruto crawled with his knees right up close to Sasuke's face. He guided his cock to Sasuke's mouth, letting him take over as his hand fell to his side.

Sasuke looked up at Naruto's face as he licked the underside of the shaft, then rolling his tongue around the base of the tip. His tongue roughly licked the slit, receiving a deep throated moan from the blonde. He was oozing pre cum, his breath rapid, lungs trying to escape his rising chest.

He bucked his hips forward, almost jamming his cock into Sasuke's mouth, no warning of the forced entry. Sasuke only took it in stride, working his mouth back and forth, bobbing his head and glaring at Naruto. He would get it for this later.

Naruto's fingers raked through Sasuke's smooth black hair, twisting and clutching into it as Sasuke continued to bob his head. He knew very well he wouldn't be able to last if this continued, but he couldn't help allowing Sasuke to pump a few more times.

He moaned as he pulled his cock from Sasuke's mouth, a thick string of saliva breaking from Sasuke's tongue as it was pulled from him.

Naruto crawled backwards to Sasuke's spread legs. He kissed him, the smallest hint of cum touching his tongue.

"Ready?" He whispered, his voice raspy and abrasive.

"Of course I am. Fuck me good, Naruto"

Naruto chuckled, kissed his lips again lightly until he pushed the head of his cock against Sasuke's tight hole. Much more resistance than anticipated, he grunted as he pushed further, noticing the contorted expression to Sasuke's face.

Groaning as Naruto kept sliding deeper, Sasuke's hands grasped Naruto's shoulders harder, gripping, digging, clawing his nails into his skin. Naruto craved this, the pain and pleasure overriding his senses.

All the way in now, Naruto's only option was to move back. His hips rocked back, then forward again, pumping his cock deep into Sasuke. The black haired boy moaned Naruto's name, scraping his nails down Naruto's shoulders, breaking the skin creating jagged scratch marks.

Naruto rocked his hips faster, moaning as he felt the tight hole, over and over again, loving how Sasuke's nails dug into his skin at the same time.

"You're so fucking… Uh!... Good at this…" Sasuke moaned, his hand placed behind Naruto's head, twisting his fingers into his hair.

"You should have let me do this to you sooner… Ah!... You're so tight" Naruto grunted.

"Shut up and fuck me" Sasuke growled, yelping once Naruto plunged deep, hitting his nerves and shooting an almost searing painful pleasure crawling all over his skin.

Naruto more than happily obliged, he planted his arms on either side of Sasuke, stiffening his knees and firmly jerking his hips back and forth. Sasuke moved his hands to Naruto's back, scraping, digging, creating long lines of scratches along the length of his back.

"Oh god, Naruto… Harder" Sasuke moaned as his back arched upwards, his teeth biting his lip. He breathed in hard through his nose, soaking up the sweet smell of Naruto's sweat. He craved more, he needed more. He reached up to lick Naruto's neck, tasting it.

"I'm real close, Sasuke" Naruto huffed, still fucking Sasuke with the same amount of energy, not losing a drop of stamina.

"Cum inside me, Naruto" Sasuke moaned, his brain fuzzy as his own orgasm was fast approaching as well.

Naruto leaned down to kiss him, not stopping for a second, pumping just as hard with a quickness. He arched his back up, his arms shaking as he came. Sasuke could feel the warm, sticky, wet sensation as he stared at Naruto's beautiful contorted face.

Sasuke leaned up to kiss him, keeping one hand on his cheek. "I want you to suck me off, Naruto" he whispered.

Naruto kissed him back, slowly pulling out and moving his body to meet his lips to Sasuke's dick. He took it in his hand, jerking it up and down rapidly before bringing his tongue to it. He licked the underside, dragging his tongue along slowly, feeling all the veins as he worked his way up. Sasuke's fingers found their way to Naruto's hair again, running them through it, massaging it, forcing his head down.

Naruto bobbed his head, jerking his hand as well, keeping his lips locked around his dick. Sasuke sighed Naruto's name as he came, spurting into his mouth, not a drop was wasted. Naruto slurped it all up, licking his dick clean, gulping it down.

Collapsing beside him, Sasuke eyed up Naruto's body as he caught his breath beside him. He scooted his body right up against the blondes, his skin hot and sweaty.

"You're right" Sasuke said simply.

"Right about what?"

"I should have let you do that to me sooner. Didn't know what I was missing"

"Ha… I told you"

Sasuke gently slid his fingers across Naruto's face, guiding three fingers along his three scratch marks before leaning over to kiss his cheek.

"I love you, Naruto" He whispered.

**- THE END -**

* * *

**If you liked this, be sure to check out my other yaoi stories :) Thanks for reading!**


End file.
